


hatchkey kids

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brief Mention of Euthanasia, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kageyama Tobio, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Shouyou glares up at them briefly before beginning to bounce on his heels. “There were these two...um, animals, that really needed a home—”“What kind of animals, Shouyou?”“And so I brought them home to live with us!”“Shouyou, what kind of animals?”“They’re very well-behaved and well-socialized, you won’t believe how sweet they are—”“Shouyou!” Tobio puts a hand on Shouyou’s head to get him to hold still. “What did you bring home?”Shouyou grins. “They’re baby dragons!”Tobio’s eyes open wide. “You adopteddragons?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	hatchkey kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).



> happy white day haz!!! i hope you like this gift <3

“I have a surprise for you!”

Kenma and Tobio are barely in the door to their apartment when Shouyou accosts them, yelling as he shuts the door behind them. He pauses his noise only long enough to accept a kiss from each of them.

“What...kind of surprise?” Kenma asks, stealing the words out of Tobio’s mouth. Shouyou’s past surprises have included a fancy homemade dinner (only slightly charred), tickets to a magical technology exposition, and a toilet overflowing with shachi. Tobio throws a grateful look in Kenma’s direction.

“A really good one,” Shouyou says. He bites his lip, the slightest show of hesitation. “But before I go on I should remind you that I love you both so very much.”

Kenma and Tobio meet each other’s eyes, and for a moment Tobio knows the exact thought passing through Kenma’s head, because the same thought passes through theirs:  _ Not a good surprise, then. _

Shouyou misses this exchange altogether and launches into his story. “So I had my shift at the shelter today.”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Tobio says.

Shouyou glares up at them briefly before beginning to bounce on his heels. “There were these two...um, animals, that really needed a home—”

“What kind of animals, Shouyou?”

“And so I brought them home to live with us!”

“Shouyou, what kind of animals?”

“They’re very well-behaved and well-socialized, you won’t believe how sweet they are—”

“Shouyou!” Tobio puts a hand on Shouyou’s head to get him to hold still. “What did you bring home?”

Shouyou grins. “They’re baby dragons!”

Tobio’s eyes open wide. “You adopted  _ dragons _ ?”

“Listen, they really needed a home!” Shouyou’s face is red and determined. “The lady said they were the last from their litter and they were gonna get...you know...if someone didn’t take them!”

Tobio frowns and turns to Kenma, who has been frustratingly silent during this whole exchange. “I knew his volunteering at the shelter was a bad idea.”

Kenma sighs and shrugs. “How was I supposed to know?”

“Anyway, you gotta see them. They’re really cute!” Shouyou cuts in. He presents the creatures: one black and shiny with a red underbelly, and one forest green with piercing blue eyes. They’re snuggled up together in a large basket that previously held bits of potions Kenma had been storing for future recycling. The bottles are all lined up on the counter now, two of them precariously close to the edge. Tobio goes over to push them back into safety and leans up against the island.

“They are very cute,” Kenma acknowledges, “but Shouyou, we live in an apartment. There’s barely room enough for the three of us.”

“They’re a pint-sized breed,” Shouyou says, looking down at them. The little black one yawns widely, and a few sparks escape its mouth and char the blanket beneath it. Tobio puts them out with a pointed finger. “They shouldn’t get any bigger than a mastiff.”

“That’s pint-sized?” Tobio says before they can stop themself.

Shouyou turns his eyes in Tobio’s direction. “They need a home. I get lonely by myself all day, anyway. I’ll be able to take them down to the park a couple times a day—”

“The park that has a restriction on magical breeds?” Tobio interrupts.

“—and you’ll practically never know they’re here. And no, not that park, the other park.”

“The park that has the phoenixes flying all over burning off the tree tops and the fairies pelting rocks at anyone who gets too close?”

“Technicalities,” says Shouyou with a shrug.

“Kenma,” Tobio sighs, knowing that they’re at their limit and that only fae can save them now. “Help?”

Kenma taps faer chin twice, a signal to Tobio that fae is thinking. The green dragon stands and stretches, flapping its wings once or twice before crawling up Shouyou’s arm and settling on his shoulder. Shouyou laughs, and the dragon tucks its head under its wing and goes back to sleep.

“They do appear to be quite attached to you,” Kenma says.

“I’ve been caring for them for a few weeks,” Shouyou says. “They’re really well behaved. Cage trained and everything, they won’t make any mess.”

“So the sparks on the blanket before were on purpose?” Tobio asks.

Shouyou frowns at them. “They’re just little, they can’t help it.”

“I’m not following them around and putting out fires all over the apartment,” Tobio says.

Shouyou thinks about this, his mouth scrunching up in that way that Tobio used to despise, but now thinks is cute. There are a lot of things that Tobio thought they despised about both Shouyou and Kenma that turned out to be love in the end. 

“What if you and Kenma fire-proofed the apartment?” Shouyou asks, interrupting their thoughts. “I’m sure if you worked together you could do it.”

“It’s not a bad idea, Tobio,” Kenma says. “We probably should have done so when we moved in, anyway, considering the nature of my potions.”

“Your potions aren’t going to accidentally catch the curtains on fire,” Tobio sighs. They know now they’ve lost.

“At worst we’d have to worry about the kotatsu,” Shouyou puts in. “From the splashback and everything.”

Kenma purses faer lips and considers the dragon sleeping on Shouyou’s shoulder. “Shouyou...I do wish you’d asked us before you’d brought them home.”

“Yeah, I know,” Shouyou says. He reaches down to scratch the basket dragon behind its ears. “I’m sorry.”

“You know you can’t adopt every creature with a sad story that comes through the shelter.”

“I know,” Shouyou agrees. He sighs heavily. “I’ll take them back later tonight, then.”

Kenma offers him a small smile, and it makes Tobio’s heart speed up just a bit in their chest. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” fae says, and Shouyou’s slump straightens up hopefully. Kenma turns faer head to Tobio. “What do you think, love?”

Tobio sighs. “I still think it’s a bad idea.”

“I’ll take really good care of them!” Shouyou exclaims. “I’ll even let you name one.”

“Is that supposed to convince me?” Tobio asks, crossing their arms. 

Shouyou shrugs. “I thought it might help.”

“How about Midorihana for that one?” Kenma suggests, and Shouyou’s shoulder dragon perks up and cocks its head at Kenma.

“I think she likes it,” Shouyou says excitedly. He turns to Tobio and offers them large, sad eyes that he knows Tobio is powerless to resist. “Come on, Tobio, you know you want to name the other one.”

Tobio sighs and shakes their head and peers down into the basket. The black dragon’s eyes are open now, and Tobio can see that they’re a brilliant, clear gold.

“Kurofuku,” Tobio says, and the basket dragon yawns sleepily—no sparks this time. Tobio takes this as acceptance. “But just because I named one, don’t go thinking that means they’re sleeping in our bed. They’re not sleeping in our bed.”

Shouyou woops in joy, kisses both his partners on the mouth, and goes off toward the bedroom, chattering rapidly about how he needs to “buy them food and treats and toys, they’re so sweet, they’re gonna be best friends forever…” 

Kenma turns to Tobio after he’s gone and slips faer hand into theirs. “What made you give in?”

Tobio sighs and kisses Kenma’s forehead. “We all promised we’d never break each other’s hearts, didn’t we? We got the bonding spell and everything.”

“You think taking them back would have broken his heart?”

“Maybe. Didn’t want to risk it.”

Kenma smiles. “You’re so soft under that grumpy exterior, Tobio.”

Tobio grumbles. The sound of Shouyou’s delighted laughter rings out from the bedroom, and Kenma tugs them toward it.

(And later that night, when Kurofuku snuggles up between Tobio and Shouyou’s legs and takes up an excessive amount of room, Tobio somehow forgets to be mad.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to my usual crew, but extra special thanks to [ Cat from Sin Central ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastra_fey) for beta reading, poking me along, and titling this fic!  
> check out my carrd for my socials--link in profile


End file.
